


凡是过去，皆为序幕

by dxblhs



Series: What's Past is Prologue [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxblhs/pseuds/dxblhs
Summary: 诺伊尔和特尔施特根的两三事
Relationships: Manuel Neuer/Marc-André ter Stegen
Series: What's Past is Prologue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093556
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. What's Past is Prologue（01）

随着终场哨声的吹响，德国vs阿塞拜疆的世界杯预选赛结束了，德国队在主场5-1大胜。比赛结束后，球员们有的忙着跟对手交换球衣；有的互相击掌拥抱庆祝胜利；有的三五成群的聚在一起一边聊天一边绕场一周，向到场观看比赛的球迷表示感谢，场面十分友好而热闹。特尔施特根把自己的手从手套里使劲抽出来，很自然的走上前去跟着队友和对手们拥抱致意；处理完赛后的这一堆场面活后，他瞥了眼替补席上还在讨论着什么的教练组，径直往球员通道的方向走去。

基米希从后面跑过来叫住了他，二话不说，咧着嘴笑的很开心的给了他一个大大的拥抱。特尔施特根抿嘴笑了笑，呼噜了一把基米希的头发跟他打趣道：“Joshua，你今天该谢谢我吧！要不是我果断上前，把你踢给我的那个速度又快又冲着门去的回传球给快速大脚开出去了，你还不知道要捅多大篓子呢！”  
“嘻嘻～谢谢Marc！救了我一命！”基米希拍了拍特尔施特根的胸笑眯眯的回道。

这时，莱诺的声音冷不丁的在他们身后响起：“别以为赢了这场比赛你就万事大吉了。”特尔施特根和基米希停住脚步回头看着莱诺，莱诺一脸嫌弃的继续说道：“也就是今天阿塞拜疆球员能力反应不够快，要是换成是16年塞尔塔的那位，你早就被进了八回了。”  
听完这话，特尔施特根的脸色有点难看，他知道他的这个举动当时就受到了勒夫在场边的咆哮怒斥。当然，一如既往，还没等到Marc想好怎么反击他，莱诺就已经施施然的走过他俩，只留给他和基米希一个背影。  
基米希望着莱诺离去的背影，无奈的摸了摸鼻子，安慰道：“你别把他的话放心上啊，你也知道的，他就那样一人。”吃了瘪的特尔施特根没脾气的撇了撇嘴：“我俩都斗了这么多年了，我早习惯了。”

回到更衣室，主教练勒夫对大家今天的表现进行了总结。因为阿塞拜疆本来就是小组实力比较弱的对手，球队整体发挥的也很不错，勒夫的讲评总结基本都是表扬，更衣室内气氛也很欢乐，不时传来阵阵笑声；但是，特尔施特根并没有很开心，他的脑内一直在闪回赛场上他回传失误的镜头叠加着刚才莱诺说的话。  
突然，他感觉有人戳了戳他的手臂，“Marc！Marc！”坐在他旁边的施廷德尔向他使了使眼色，示意他看勒夫。  
“嗯？怎么了？”还没完全“上线”的Marc一脸无辜的问他。更衣室里一片哄笑…  
施廷德尔只好指指了勒夫回答道：“教练在叫你呢！”  
“对不起，对不起，教练，我不是故意走神的！您要说什么？”特尔施特根一脸尴尬的赶紧坐正。  
勒夫非常慈祥的看着他，笑着说：“没什么，就是想跟你说这场比赛表现的很不错，继续保持，还有就是希望你下次能再稳点儿。”  
特尔施特根认真的点了点头，讲评会就在队友们笑闹中结束了。

6月中旬的法兰克福没有很热，到了夜晚甚至会感觉到有一丝凉意。月朗星稀，晚风吹过基地内的梧桐树发出沙沙的声响；没有了白天忙碌的人群，基地显得特别静谧，只有几只流浪猫在月光映照的树影下窜来窜去，寻找着白天工作人员留下的猫粮。

虽然主教练并没有对他那次玩火行为做出批评，但到了夜深人静的时候，特尔施特根脑内依然会不间断的交替回放今天比赛中的那个传球和2016年对塞尔塔的比赛中那一脚更冒失的大脚。睡意全无的特尔施特根干脆起床披了件衣服，坐到阳台上呆呆的看着天上的月亮。  
正当他出神的看着月亮的时候，隔壁阳台传来了阳台门拉开的声音，莱诺从里面走了出来。月光下，只见他手里拿着电话，显然正跟什么人打着电，“嗯嗯嗯，我会注意我自己的比赛状态的…我都多大了！不会再和人起冲突的！你放心！”  
正在旁边的阳台上发呆的Marc听了这话，想了想，决定还是悄悄的回房间坐着比较好。谁知，他起身的时候拖凳子的声音惊到了隔壁阳台上的莱诺，莱诺循声望过来，借着手机的灯光，看到了尴尬的站在那里的特尔施特根。少见的是，他没有立刻炸毛，反而靠在栏杆上带着一丝戏谑的问：“大半夜的，你怎么坐在这里？”  
“跟你有关系吗？”Marc非常警惕的看着莱诺。  
“没什么，就看你一个人坐在这里挺孤独的，想跟你聊聊。”莱诺笑着回答道。  
“行……行吧，你想聊什么？”Marc有点犹豫的问。  
“还是那个问题，你能告诉我，你这时候为什么会一个人坐在阳台上？”莱诺一脸真诚的开头。  
“呃…那个…”看着莱诺的表情，想了半天也没找到合适理由的特尔施特根最终放弃了挣扎，嘟囔道：“我睡不着。”  
“呦！你还有睡不着的时候呢！”莱诺顿了顿，“是不是因为今天那脚出球？”说完这句话后，心满意足的欣赏着特尔施特根精彩的表情变化。  
特尔施特根赌气的丢下一句“关你屁事儿！”转身就进了房间，就在他转身的一刹那，莱诺喊道：“其实那球也没什么！是个人就会犯错，以后比赛的时候注意力集中，别再犯就行了，向前看吧！”随着“砰”的一声闷响，拉门关上了。

回到房间的特尔施特根坐在床上，咂摸着莱诺刚才说的那句话，再一想到即将到来的联合会杯，他有些愤恨的揉了揉金发，抱着脑袋叹气道：“都多少次了！怎么还是会传球不过脑子呢！！我已经不是那个毛头小伙子了啊！”盯着天花板熬到了天亮，他掏出手机给勒夫发去了短信。

“好的好的，谢谢教练！嗯嗯，我知道的，我一定会准时回来的。”特尔施特根挂了电话，随手把手机扔在床上，看了看床上收拾了一大半的衣服，把自己砸进了这堆衣服里，大字型趴在床上。推门进来的施廷德尔看到这一幕，喵了一眼躺在床上另一端，屏幕亮着微弱灯光的手机，走近床边拍了拍他的腿：“Marc，主教练准假了吧！”  
“嗯。”回答完问题的特尔施特根一点也没有要起来继续收拾东西的意思。  
施廷德尔看了眼毫无反应继续躺着的人，有点无奈，只好自顾自的一边在手机里查找些什么一边说：“你怎么回格拉德巴赫？火车还是飞机？票买好了没？”  
特尔施特根翻了个身趴在床上，把头埋进枕头里嘟囔道：“坐火车。票我刚才在手机上买好了，下午4点10分的。”  
施廷德尔觉笑了笑，耐心的问：“那你是去火车站拿票还是用电子票？”随后看了看手机上的时间，“赶紧的吧，现在都几点了？你还要打车去火车站。快点起来！收拾收拾衣服，再不快点就快赶不上火车了！”特尔施特根还是趴在床上一动都不动，“本来就没多少时间休息，后天就要去俄罗斯了。”  
“哦，对了，你怎么去火车站啊？出租车叫了没？”还没等他回答，持续输出道：“那我帮你叫吧！”正当他准备拨号叫车的时候，特尔施特根猛地坐起来，不情不愿的抓了抓散乱的金发，抄起被冷落在一旁的手机抱起惨遭蹂躏的衣服，胡乱的把怀里的衣服和手机塞进背包里，一脸求饶的对施廷德尔说：“停停停Lars！我现在就出发，你别替我操心了成吗？”随手从椅背上抓了一件外套，套在身上，把背包甩在肩上，身后传来施廷德尔的声音：“Marc！路上注意安全！”特尔施特根胡乱挥了挥手表示知道了，大步离开了房间。  
火车上，随着窗外的景色从繁华忙碌的都市变成了连片的草场和悠闲的摇着尾巴吃草的牛羊们，坐在座位上对着车窗外风景发了半天呆的特尔施特根百无聊赖，这片风景他从15岁起每年都要看几遍。想了想，还是打算掏出手机看看新闻。在背包里摸了半天，从最底层扒拉出了手机的同时，一张写了字的包装纸被从背包里被带了出来，飘飘扬扬的落在了地上。特尔施特根弯腰捡起它，都没翻过来看一眼内容，就把他叠好放在了桌上。特尔施特根盯着包装纸看了好一会儿，思绪也随之回到了那个燥热的夏天————诺伊尔从口袋里摸出了笔，摸了好半天也没找到什么正儿八经能写字的纸，“你有能写字的纸吗？”特尔施特根掏了掏自己的口袋，摸到了一张皱巴巴的面包包装纸，不包东西的那面凑合着能写字，便递了过去，诺伊尔接过纸，龙飞凤舞的把自己的名字和电话写了下来，递给他，郑重的对他说：“以后要是有什么问题，你可以打这个电话找我。”说完，冲他邪魅一笑……  
“车票请出示一下！”列车员来查票的声音打断了他的回忆，Marc手忙脚乱的从衣服口袋里掏出了车票，列车员用机器扫了一下，“谢谢，祝你旅途愉快！”  
“谢谢！会愉快的吧……”特尔施特根喃喃自语。  
列车员走远了，他拿起手机流畅的输入了一串号码，咬着嘴唇思考再三，还是删掉了好码，把躺在桌上的包装纸塞回钱包里，再把手机和钱包一起粗暴的塞回了口袋里，往后一靠，睡觉！

火车到达门兴格拉德巴赫的时候已经是下午6点左右，睡眼惺忪的特尔施特根提着行李，缓慢的走出火车站。格拉德巴赫的夏风柔柔的吹拂着他的脸，回到了熟悉的地方，看着再熟悉不过的景色，让一路上忐忑不安的特尔施特根放松了许多，甚至开始哼起了歌。他熟门熟路的穿过教堂，沿着小路往上走，他的家就在眼前，过了路口再往前走一点就到了。  
正当他加快脚步往家的方向走去的时候，“Hey！”有人叫住了他。特尔施特根循声望去，只见这个声音的主人推开车门，一副拐杖先下了车，然后是戴着护具的左脚，正常的右脚，双拐一撑，潇洒的把门关上，诺伊尔就完整的出现在了特尔施特根面前。Marc见状愣了一下，脱口而出：“你怎么在这里？你…这时候不是应该在慕尼黑养伤？”  
诺伊尔看着眼前有些惊讶的Marc，挑了挑眉毛，一脸的理所应当道：“我在等你。”  
“哈？等我？”特尔施特根反问道。  
“我如果没记错的话，这个点你应该在法兰克福的训练基地跟队训练而不是出现在格拉德巴赫。” 诺伊尔平静的回道。

听了这话，特尔施特根钢蓝色的眼睛里有些慌乱，他显然没想到诺伊尔会对他们的情况了解的那么清楚，在短暂的思考后，扬了扬手上的手机，强装镇定的说：“我跟勒夫请假了……”  
“我家里…”特尔施特根一时没想好具体的理由，但他试图继续说道。  
“你知道我问的不是这个”诺伊尔淡定的打断他。  
“那你想问什么？”  
“上车，你到了就知道了。”  
“可是我……”特尔施特根下意识的看了看家的方向。  
“上车！”诺伊尔的话里仿佛带着不容质疑的口气。  
特尔施特根看了看诺伊尔打开的车门，又看了眼前这个人貌似平静的表情  
“快点……”诺伊尔催促着。  
“好吧。”特尔施特根还是有点不情愿。

最终，Marc还是迈开步子走向Manuel的车，当着他的面绕到了另一侧的后排拉开车门，坐了进去。诺伊尔看着绕路的特尔施特根觉得场面十分好笑，随后轻轻地关上了车门，转身坐进了驾驶位，隔着后视镜看着后座上的特尔施特根一脸不知所措的样子，一脚油门启动了汽车，驶离了路边。  
然而，启动时的潇洒自信似乎还没能保持3秒，诺伊尔就迷失在了格拉德巴赫的路口，车里的GPS从车子一启动就一直重复着一个指示，但他似乎总是找不到提示的那个方向。特尔施特根厌烦了反复的提示音，倾身隔着扶手箱看了一眼中控屏幕上显示的终点，一脸疑惑的问：“你要带我去球场？”  
诺伊尔没有回答，眼看着红灯将尽，诺伊尔加油向前开去。  
“往左拐！你走的车道是对的，直接往左拐！”后座上的特尔施特根观察了一下周围的车和信号灯，略显臭屁的说道。  
“我知道的！”  
“那你还在红灯前犹豫半天？”  
“我看看GPS确定一下不行吗？”  
“行啊！”  
显然，即使特尔施特根知道了诺伊尔想带他去的目的地，也还是不清楚眼前这个总是耍帅成功不超过三秒的男人葫芦里到底卖的什么药。随后的路程里，两人赌气的陷入了沉默，只有GPS单调而机械的指路的声音。特尔施特根沉默的在后排的玩着手机或者干脆盯着窗外的景色发呆。

另一个红灯前，诺伊尔回头看着低头专心致志玩游戏的小屁孩，低头打开旁边的扶手箱，从里面翻出了一幅猎鹰旧款手套扔给后座上的他，“拿着！”  
特尔施特根条件反射接到了手套，看着眼前的手套，似乎明白了他的想法。  
“我不想欺负一个‘瘸子’。”Marc冲后视镜晃晃手套。  
“年轻人，我劝你嘴巴里放尊重点”Manuel深钢蓝色的眼睛紧盯着后视镜里神情复杂的Marc回道。

车子行驶了好一阵，在一条小路上一个转弯，停在了一个小型球场前。  
“下车吧。”诺伊尔解开安全带准备下车。  
特尔施特根望着那个球场，把放在后座另一边的拐杖递给了诺伊尔：“带好你的‘腿’，老年人。”  
诺伊尔瞪了他一眼，似乎要发作……  
“刚刚不是你在倚老卖老嘛？现在扯平了”Marc随手把拐杖递到了Manuel的手里。诺伊眼睛里闪过一丝戏谑接过拐杖，心中嘀咕：几年不见，想不到当初那个小马驹的愣头青小伙子居然已经变得如此牙尖嘴利。看起来巴塞罗那实在不是一个“尊老爱幼”的好地方。

锁好车的两人向着球场走去。


	2. Chapter 2

两人步行到了球场里面，迎面走来的是胡梅尔斯和罗伊斯。跟两人打完招呼以后，特尔施特根才发现他俩都穿着训练的衣服，  
“你们这是要干什么？”  
“给你一个惊喜啊？”罗伊斯嬉皮笑脸道。  
“哈？你们管这个叫惊喜？”  
“怕了？”胡梅尔斯挑挑眉毛调戏道。  
“我才没有”特尔施特根埂着脖子狡辩道。

罗伊斯把球鞋扔给他，“挑的就是你的号。换鞋，热身，准备开始！” 胡梅尔斯搂着Marc的肩膀接着说：“这回不踢大场，就陪我俩练练射门。” 

“好。”说罢，特尔施特根就开始麻利的穿鞋，脱衣服，热身。

退到场外的诺伊尔，拄着拐杖站在一边看着场内正在戴手套的背头金发男子，冲着场内大喊道：“Marc，我记得你是戴10码的手套，对吗？” 特尔施特根白了他一眼，戴上手套比划了一下，冲Manuel比了个OK的手势，一边小声自言自语一边往球门右半部分的门线上退：“屁，老子是11码，搞之前不知道好好做做功课……。”

Marc还没来的及做好准备，一个球就直冲着他的头顶飞来，他下意识的一托，勉强把球托出了横梁。  
“不错呀！反应挺快的嘛！”踢出这一脚的罗伊斯夸奖道。特尔施特根听到这句话心里还挺开心的。紧随其后的第二球，还没给特尔施特根喘息的机会，就带着向右的旋转直奔球门右上角的死角而去……提前有了预判的门将腾空跃起，勉强有指尖够到了球，将球扑出。随着他落地，场边响起了响亮的口哨声。Marc抱着球，冲着胡梅尔斯挤眉弄眼的做着鬼脸。

然而，在接下来的时间里，他就没有这么开心了，胡梅尔斯和罗伊斯一通狂轰滥炸。最开始特尔施特根还能集中注意力冷静分析合理的站位、做出扑救动作；比如，来自右侧禁区内的罗伊斯的吊射，球直接吊过了准备起跳的Marc，然后就开始急速下坠，特尔施特根只能下意识的伸手，目送球撞在网窝上。顿时，场内和场外同时响起了声音——场内的胡梅尔斯为这个漂亮的射门而欢呼，场外则是诺伊尔的叫声：“一球！”但是接连面对射门的特尔施特根，完全没有心情和精力去听他们在具体喊些什么。

随着射门的增多，他发现这并不是普通的“练习射门”，这些射门是有规律的——他们把球大部分射向球门的左上角或者右上角的地方，还有几次是在场地左侧，在Marc封住近角的情况下射向远门柱；这让特尔施特根想起了倒霉的2015年U21欧青赛半决赛。意识到这个规律后，Marc开始有些脑袋发懵，脑袋里像过电影一样重复播放着对葡萄牙那场比赛中的5个进球……他没意识到自己的脸上开始少见的冒冷汗，仍然机械的重复着扑救的动作，直到汉越过眉毛流进了眼睛里，他习惯性的想用衣服袖子擦汗，下意识的拽了一下袖子，几秒后才反应过来自己穿的是件短袖T恤；草草的用领口擦完了汗，特尔施特根的嘴里默念着什么，命令自己不要在胡思乱想了，要保证集中注意力面对下一球；  
再次被胡梅尔斯的头球攻破球门后，他清楚的听到了诺伊尔在场边喊了什么：“五球！你就这点水平吗？”听到这话，特尔施特根一愣，还没来得及做什么反应，眼见着球就冲着自己飞过来了，他只好强打精神继续，命令自己集中精神；然而，无论他怎么说服自己都没用，他甚至觉得罗伊斯和胡梅尔斯射出的球和脑海中的回放产生了重叠，混合着诺伊尔略带嘲讽的失球数提醒，特尔施特根自己都有点分不清是现实还是幻觉了。这种情况下继续下去显然不会有什么好结果……

罗伊斯在胡梅尔斯把Marc引出禁区后，在中圈弧尝试吊门，并且还吊进去了！而特尔施特根只是愣愣的的看着球冲进网窝，机械的走进去捡球。  
“wow！Marco这球你进的太漂亮了！”连场外的诺伊尔都不禁感叹道，甚至差点忘了给特尔施特根计数，“十一球！你这么好骗吗……”诺伊尔钢蓝色的眼睛里带着挑衅的看着满脸写着麻木和神游天外的特尔施特根。Marco见状赶紧上来阻隔他俩的视线，轻轻的摇了摇头，拼命朝Marc使眼色并且拍了拍他的肩以示安慰。Marc回过神来，看了看Marco的表情，什么都没说，耷拉着脑袋往门线走去。

在又一次没能把罗伊斯的一脚爆射扑出去后，特尔施特根干脆一屁股坐在地上，十分懊恼的狠狠的捶着草地，发泄了两句。他实在是不想再这种环境下呆下去了，转身就往场边走；同时，球门的斜后方清晰的传来了诺伊尔一如既往冷冷的声音：“第14球了，你脑子呢？！腿软了吗？不会做动作吗？你就打算拿这个破烂水平跟莱诺竞争，争做未来国家队的一门吗？做梦吧！”听完这话，特尔施特根立刻停住脚步，转身走回门前，朝诺伊尔的方向的瞥了一眼，吐字清楚的骂了一句：“¡Vete a tomar por culo!”。

“射门训练”继续，特尔施特根依然被脑子里的走马灯画面所折磨，无法集中注意力；也深切的体会到自己像个傻子一样被这三个人耍的团团转是什么滋味。有一个看起来没什么威胁的球直冲着他的脸飞来，Marc甚至都来不及偏头，球正好砸在他的脸颊上！在场剩下三个人都愣住了，这回没有计数的声音传来，罗伊斯立刻冲上来想检查他的情况。但愤怒的特尔施特根狠狠的开了Marco，他受够了！他不想再被继续当猴耍了！  
只见他把满是手汗的手从手套里脱下来，狠狠的把手套砸在地上，冲到场边以最快的速度换好鞋子，抓起堆在场边衣服，一手拎着背包一边穿一边往外走；还不忘回头看看刚被他推到地上的罗伊斯，他自己从地上爬起来，正喝胡梅尔斯凑到了一起，似乎在说些什么；

特尔施特根见状，气的彻底无语了，把背包甩在肩上，拔腿就走。正在这时，诺伊尔的声音再次冷冷的从斜前方的黑暗处传来：“你害怕了？”  
正在气头上的特尔施特根一脸的莫名其妙顶了回去：“你放什么狗屁？耍我很好玩是吗？”

诺伊尔往前走了几步，站在灯光和阴影的交界处，脸一半在阴影处一半在场地灯光下，钢蓝色的眼睛丝毫不带感情的上下打量这他，笃定的看着似乎气的要全身冒火的Marc，坚定的说：“你在逃避。”

特尔施特根看着对面诺伊尔的表情更是生气，怒极反笑的回击道：“你在这说什么？！你脑袋没毛病吧！”

“你在害怕失败、害怕重蹈覆辙！”诺伊尔顿了顿，“昨天幸亏是那位阿塞拜疆球员没做好准备，球直接划过去了，没造成什么严重的问题，要是换成阿杜里斯，你早就被进八回都不够了！”

“屁……我没有！”特尔施特根嘴硬道。

“唔，没有的话你为什么现在会出现在门兴格拉德巴赫而不是呆在在法兰克福？你就是在逃避！你！害！怕！了！” 

特尔施特根的脸不知道是因为剧烈运动后热的还是有点难过，脸涨得通红，罕见的没有说话。

“你说话呀！如果你一直是这样的心态，我作为队长，有权力向我勒夫先生去提建议……”

“建议什么？”Marc脸色很不好看，咬着牙问道。

“建议他在联合会杯的比赛上不要让你作为首发门将。因为你心态不好！！”诺伊尔严肃的说道，“再说，刚才Mats和Marco射门的角度也没有很刁钻呀，你这么生气干什么？”

一听到这话，特尔施特根更是气不打一处来，吼道：“你特么的和Mats、Marco联合起来耍我，我知道那几脚都是对葡萄牙丢的那5个球的大致射门角度。你们都是故意的！”

“对啊” 诺伊尔一脸期待的看着特尔施特根“所以，你都扑出去了吗？扑出去几个啊？”

特尔施特根有些赌气的反击道：“我扑出了大部分！而且，你给我的手套小了！我戴着不舒服，这影响我的发挥！剩下没扑到的那几球，我觉得换做是你，你也扑不出来。”

“唔，是吗？抛掉手套的因素，我至少不会贸然离开禁区，冒失出击，被人过了还吊射空门。”诺伊尔轻描淡写的说。

“你……”话都说到这个份儿上了，特尔施特根觉得话不投机半句多，想赶紧离开这个让他恼羞成怒的地方，径直朝门口走去；

“Marc，Marc，你别急着走啊！他吓唬你的，他这人，上头起来就口无遮拦的。”刚趁着两人吵架的空档收拾完自己来“看戏”的胡梅尔斯见情势不对，走上前来搂住特尔施特根的肩膀说道，“参加大赛，是个人都会紧张都会腿软的；你看我，13年欧冠决赛那次，我就脑袋发蒙了好几次，有一次还脚下拌蒜，摔倒了，没跟住拜仁球员；幸亏身后的Roman拯救了我！ Roman也冲我吼了好几次。”Mats顿了顿，凑上前去跟他咬耳朵道：“这种情况慢慢克服就好，别把Manuel的话放在心上，他也是为你好啦。”

特尔施特根楞楞地耐心听完胡梅尔斯的劝告，勉强扯出一个笑容对他说道：“Mats，谢谢啦，我先走了。” 

说完就继续向前走，刚走出没两步，比较小的“嘭”的一声响从远处传来，引起了特尔施特根的注意，一个速度不算快的球从他的斜后方飞了过来，他下意识的转身用手挡肘了一下，球反弹到地上滚了几下，特尔施特根见状，迎球怒射，球撞击墙面后发出了很响的一声“嘭”。  
“你特么的有病吧！想打架吗？！”Marc转过身朝着球飞来的方向吼道。  
“你最好赶紧找回你自己，要不然勒夫的电话我不打也会有别人去打！”  
“随你便！”

泻完火的Marc面无表情的揉了揉胳膊肘，埋头快步走出门口。站在阴影处的胡梅尔斯笑着对诺伊尔说：“Manuel，我这次算是帮了你一个大忙吧！咱俩说好的，下次飞机上如果要打羊头牌的话，你可要帮我赢Thomas哦～”  
诺伊尔望着特尔施特根远去的背影，心里也没了底。他看了一眼笑的非常真诚的Mats苦笑着点了点头道：“哎呦哟，我的大脚趾头！真特么的疼” 

胡梅尔斯歪过头来关心道：“你的脚能踢球了？”

“右脚踢的，所以球速也起不来…昨天去复查的时候，医生说我恢复的挺快的，没什么大问题。对了，现在几点了？”

“8点52分” 料理完后续事宜才过来的罗伊斯掏出手机看了一眼答道。

“坏了！”诺伊尔听完，拄着拐杖就准备往外走，把剩下两人晾在了球场上。

Manuel着急的拉开车门，把自己的拐杖胡乱的往副驾驶上一扔，发动车子，直接开了出去。一边开一边借着路灯四处张望，开出去没多久，便看到上身套着黑色棒球服，下身穿着破洞牛仔裤背着包的金发背头男子，站在路边聚精会神划着手机。诺伊尔摇下车窗刚想招呼他上车，就看到一辆顶部亮着黄黑色“Taxi”灯的奔驰停在了他的面前，Marc把手机塞回口袋里，走上去跟司机交谈了两句，就拉开副驾的门坐了进去，两辆车就这样擦肩而过……

又一次急急忙忙的赶火车，特尔施特根上了最近一班去往法兰克福的火车，抬手看了看时间，已是晚上11点47分，路程已经行进了一半，半满的车厢里，前座有两个年轻人默默的翻着书，不时小声的交谈；隔着一个过道的座位上，一个年轻人正对着自己的电脑狂敲些什么，看起来工作很忙的样子。“都这时候了，大家都还在为自己的目标忙碌着……”安稳的坐在火车上Marc自言自语道，又想起刚才在出租车上刷手机的时候看到的新闻，有些迷茫的看向窗外，外面一片漆黑，远处隐约有几户人家亮着灯，Marc揉了揉眼睛，努力确定那些是不是亮光，但是无论他怎么努力去找，那些亮光都看着不是很真切……

出租车开走后，诺伊尔盯着远方的景色，外面同样漆黑一片，在路灯的映照下只能看清远处的几户人家和他们花园里的树；这时，车载广播里播报出了一条新闻：“在刚结束的新闻发布会上，勒夫表示这次大名单中的三名门将都能够在联合会杯中获得出场机会，因此莱诺、特尔施特根以及特拉普三人将轮换出场。” 听完这个新闻，诺伊尔关掉了广播，给胡梅尔斯和罗伊斯二人打了电话，二人表示今天不回多特蒙德了，还劝他也不要晚上一人开车回盖尔森基兴了，就是暂时在罗伊斯位于格拉德巴赫的家住下。诺伊尔婉拒了这个提议，慢慢发动车子往盖尔森基兴方向开去。

TBC


	3. 情人节小甜饼（片段）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实是下半篇的一部分，情人节提前放粗来（正文中会有所改动）

两人一路无言的走到了游乐场，诺伊尔居然主动要求去买票。然而，买票的时候诺伊尔操着蹩脚的英语，跟售票员鸡同鸭讲的沟通了半天也没能搞清楚闭园时间和门票所包含的游乐项目；站在一旁实在看不过眼的特尔施特根走上前去，用流利的英语三下五除二就问清楚了。  
“明明都接受过那么多次国际媒体的采访了，也上了不少专访了，你的英语怎么还这样？口音也太重了吧”拿着票往园区里走的时候，Marc一边翻着游览手册，一边实在忍不住有些嫌弃的对诺伊尔问。  
Manuel有些尴尬的挠挠头岔开话题：“先别管这个，你想玩什么？”  
“过山车吧，听起来很刺激呢！”Marc想都没想的回答道。  
“好！就去坐过山车！”  
两人按照地图找到了过山车的所在地，因为已经是晚上了，也没多少人排队。排在他们前面的都是趁着暑假结伴前来的中学生，正七嘴八舌的说着些什么，耳边不时传来坐这趟过山车的人们或兴奋或惊恐尖叫声；在这个气氛之下，当轮到他们这波的时候，特尔施特根径直朝过山车座位的中部走去；诺伊尔见状笑着说：“坐最后一排吧，最后一排最刺激。”  
“好…好啊！”特尔施特根站起身，僵硬的跟着诺伊尔往最后一排走。  
两人坐定，望前一看，他们前面三排都是空的，后排座位上只有他们两个人，再抬头看看高耸的急弯，在夜幕中实在有些吓人；见到此情此景，Manuel的手不自觉的有些抖，Marc看在眼里，故意慢悠悠的说：“你要想下去的话，现在还来得及，趁安全员还没来放保险装置。”  
“谁说我害怕了？”诺伊尔嘴硬的回击。  
眼看着安全员就要到他俩这排了，两人都略带惊恐的看了对方一眼，异口同声道：“呃…我去上个厕所，你先坐，我等下趟吧。” 说完这话，两人都坚决起身往出口走去，从出口出来的时候还赢面撞进了一帮叽叽喳喳议论着什么的人群里，好不容易才从里面挤出来。

挤出过山车区域，两人同时松了一口气，“走吧，我请你喝一杯！”为了缓解微妙的气氛诺伊尔指着前面的小木屋招呼道。特尔施特根摇摇头，刚想开口解释，“哦哦哦，不好意思，我忘了，你后天还有比赛不能在外面随便吃喝。呃……那我请你喝瓶矿泉水好了。”  
Marc点了点头，Manuel往卖食品的小木屋走去。刚走没多久，诺伊尔就一脸慌张走了回来，说：“我钱包不见了！” 特尔施特根条件反射的先摸了摸自己口袋里的钱包——还静静地躺在口袋里，然后让看起来非常着急的诺伊尔先坐下冷静一会儿，回忆一下钱包里有什么，最后一次看到钱包是什么时候。  
“钱包里有几张卢布和一堆票据了；我最后一次看到是上过山车前，我从钱包里把票掏出来给工作人员看。”Manuel努力回想，“然后就是…诶…对了，是不是刚才挤出那一群人的时候丢的！我记得有一个穿着灰色大衣围着红色围巾的小伙子故意撞了我一下，我还瞪了他一眼。”  
“身份证呢？护照呢？驾照呢？信用卡呢？这些都在吗？”  
诺伊尔认真的翻找了一下包，“其他都在。”  
特尔施特根站起来环视四周，没有找到符合他描述的人，无奈的说：“现在也找不到小偷了，在这各人生地不熟的地方，如果钱包里没有很重要的东西的话，我觉得吧，钱包丢就丢了吧，损失也不是很大。”诺伊尔想了想，觉得Marc说的有道理，勉强点了点头。但是，在接下来的半小时内，诺伊尔总是显得魂不守舍的，玩什么都显得心不在焉的。特尔施特根实在是无法忍受这样的诺伊尔，在Manuel第n次把套圈游戏的圈扔偏了后，Marc直接把他拽出了游戏场地，建议道：“要不然我们去报警吧！从地图来看…这个游乐园旁边就有个警察局。” 诺伊尔立刻表示了同样，拽着Marc一起往外走。  
当他们两个人快走到大门口的时候，还没等诺伊尔反应过来，一直在四处张望的特尔施特根突然转身往排队人群最多的摩天轮方向跑去。紧跟着那个穿着灰色大衣围着红围巾的男子，追着他穿过了排着长队的人群，一直追到人相对少的旋转木马附近才追上并把他摁在地上，Marc用德语混着现学现卖的俄语气喘吁吁的说：“你小子跑的倒是挺快啊！钱包呢！” 男子见状用带有浓重俄罗斯口音的德语要求特尔施特根松开他，让他站起来再把钱包给他。将信将疑的特尔施特根还是让他站了起来，男子把诺伊尔的钱包从大衣口袋里拿出来，突然把钱包砸在了他的面门上，然后转身往人多的过山车方向跑去，迅速消失在了人群中。特尔施特根一边揉着额头，一边蹲下身去捡掉在地上的钱包；当他捡起开口朝上躺在地上的钱包的时候，意外的发现，在钱包原本应该放照片位的位置上诺伊尔放的是一张帕尼尼球星签字卡，而卡片上的人竟然是就是他自己！Marc端详着这张卡片，从球衣和用球来看，这张卡片上的照片应该是选自12年德国杯半决赛。特尔施特根深深的笑了笑，把钱包合上塞回口袋里，翻了翻游览手册往大门口走，准备与诺伊尔会和。  
另一边，诺伊尔也是一头雾水，因为不能确定特尔施特根会去哪儿了，为了保险起见，他只好站在原地等着。当特尔施特根出现在他面前的时候，衣服上全是土，脸上全是汗。  
“你干什么去了？怎么搞成这样？”Manuel一边给他拍身上的土和灰，一边问道。Marc从口袋里掏出一个东西递给他。  
“我的钱包！”Manuel惊呼，接过钱包，转过身去背对着Marc检查了一番，Marc好奇宝宝状伸头凑过来想看，被Manuel推了回去，Marc一脸无辜的打趣道：“别这么小气嘛！我就是想看看里面有什么重要东西能让你那么宝贝；不给看就算啦！”

确认完好后，笑嘻嘻的勾着Marc的肩关心道：“你刚才去追小偷了？人没受伤吧？”

“对，我一直追他到旋转木马那里，才把钱包给拿回来的，可惜就是让那个小子跑了！” 特尔施特根有点沮丧又有点自豪的说，“我人肯定没什么事儿啦！你钱包里的东西没少吧”

“你人没事儿就行！”他顿了顿，“没少东西，估计小偷也没来得及处理钱包就被你追上了哈哈哈哈。”拿着自己失而复得的钱包，看到特尔施特根全须全尾的站在他面前，诺伊尔还是挺开心的。他把钱包塞回裤子口袋里，掏出手机看了看时间说：“我们走吧，时间也不早了，你得赶在10点前回到酒店的。”  
特尔施特根点了点头，穿上外套，带头往外走。落在后面的诺伊尔突然想起了什么，又掏出钱包打开看了一眼，若有所思的盯着前面走着的特尔施特根。


End file.
